


Simple Comforts

by xwingpilot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Maybe some smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingpilot/pseuds/xwingpilot
Summary: A small collection of Gladio/reader(unnamed oc) one-shots that will be added to as I finish them. Maybe some smut towards the end. (requests open)





	1. Comfort Me

**Author's Note:**

> thinking about this makes me really happy, idk why, but i hope you enjoy and check out my tumblr for more!

“Hey, Gladio?”

 

When I received no answer, I turned my head towards the hallway in our shared apartment, looking for the man. Shifting on the couch, I called out again, only to meet silence.

 

_Had he left without saying something?_

 

Concern growing in my gut, I rose swiftly and began to search around our home. Quickly crossing out the kitchen and the bedroom, I did a quick peek in the closet - just in case - before noticing the bathroom door was ajar and the light was on.

 

“Gladio?” I called out, inching towards the door.

 

There was a clattering noise, as if something was dropped to the counter quickly, and finally I received a response.

 

“Y-yeah? Whatcha need, babe?”

The shakiness of his voice made the concern from earlier resurface tenfold. Striding quickly, I shoved the door the rest of the way open and looked him over, searching. He wore loose sweatpants and no shirt, as he often did at home, and his hair was still wet - as if he had just finished a shower.

 

He wasn’t hurt.  _Physically_.

 

But in his eyes, that he tried to keep downcast, he looked pained.

 

“Sweetie, are you okay?” I asked, my tone calm but my heart racing.  _What was wrong?_

 

“Yea-yeah. Just was thinking-” Gladio cut himself off quickly, sighing. His large form seemed to shrink as he leaned against the counter, head tilted down.

 

I took in the state of the bathroom and it just looked how it would after a shower. A towel on the floor, fogginess clinging to the edges of the large mirror, hairbrush out on the counter. Then I caught sight of a small magnifying mirror, laying awkwardly in the sink and couldn’t help but piece together that it was the cause of noise.

 

“What do you think, when you look at me?”

 

Gladio’s sudden question caught me so off guard, my mouth dropped. He chanced a glance upward before turning away, mumbling, “forget it.”

 

“No, no, no! I’m sorry, you just surprised me.” I stumbled closer, reaching out and noticing how he twitched when I touched his shoulder but didn’t force me away. Letting that be a good indication I wrapped my arms around him and leaned against his back.

 

I took a breath.

 

“Gladiolus, honey, when I look at you I think about how much of an amazing man you are. What you do for others, for your home, for me - it’s remarkable. When I look at you, my heart beats fast and I think about how much I love you, how much I need you, and how lost I’d be without you. It’s amazing and  it’s so pure, I sometimes what to cry because I’m so happy we’re together. When I look at you, I think ‘damn, how did I get so lucky?’ Because you are so strong and soft and sexy, it makes me melt just to see you do domestic things. I think about so many things when I look at you, love, sometimes all I can get out is ’ _wow_ ’.”

 

Silence stretched out between us, even as his hands landed over mine and he held them, gently. Finally he sighed, turning in my arms and returning my embrace so tightly I almost gasped. I buried my face in his chest, as I took in everything about him - his scent, his heartbeat, his warm skin.

 

“Thank you.” Gladio mumbled quietly in my ear.

 

I nodded, suddenly understanding - why he asked me that, why he was holding me so tightly.

 

“Next time you need reassurance, or a comforting hug,” I started, looking up at him and finally catching his gaze fully, “just let me know. Gladio, I’m here for you and I always will be. I love you.”

 

Leaning down he gave me a chaste kiss, whispering against my lips, “I love you too.”


	2. Read to Me

“I love you.”

 

The words brought a tired smile to my lips, as I hummed happily in response.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Gladiolus mirrored my smile, looking very much a happy puppy as he rested his head back down on my thighs. A hand caressing the curve of my hip as he lounged on the couch, sprawled out beside me. Our silence was so comfortable and lulling - I laid my head back, absolutely at peace for the time being.

 

The comfort seemed to stretch on for an eternity, which both, Gladio and I, were happy for. The time spent together was getting more and more infrequent recently so any time spent in each others company was precious and special. Unconsciously, my hand settled in Gladio’s hair, playing with the soft ends as he mumbled in delight.

 

After a few moments, he rolled over, head still resting in my lap, my fingers still tangled in his hair, as he gazed up lazily, “read to me?”

 

The request was asked so softly, it made my heart skip a beat. “Of course, love.”

 

I picked up a book resting on the side table, one from Gladio’s he placed there recently, and opened it up to first chapter. 

 

As I began to read, Gladio rolled back over so he could circle his arms around my waist and bury his face against my stomach. We stayed cuddled close to one another for the rest of the afternoon, enjoying each other’s presence simply because we could. 


End file.
